


Obedience Training

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: Tony knows what Gibbs really meant...





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: The images this epi. seeded in my brain wouldn't leave me alone, so... drabble. Enjoy.  


* * *

Title: Obedience Training

Author: BuffyAngel68

Rating: FRAO

Summary: Tony knows what Gibbs really meant...

AN: The images this epi. seeded in my brain wouldn't leave me alone, so... drabble. Enjoy.

\-------------------

Gazing up at the young man kneeling above him, Gibbs grinned softly and murmured a single word:

"Sit."

Tony, already thoroughly prepared, returned the smile and slowly, carefully lowered himself onto the hard flesh waiting for him. Initially he hissed as the position was new to him and, preparation or not, some adjustment was necessary, but soon he was sighing and laughing as he sank most of the way down.

"Stay." Gibbs now commanded, receiving a curious look and raised eyebrow in response. The first gentle upward push of his hips resolved all Tony's confusion, however, and stole his breath for several shocking seconds. Over the next fifteen minutes, Gibbs used the physical control that Tony had come to love and admire to tease the other man unmercifully, pacing his thrusts. Finally, a whimper from his young lover made Gibbs relent. Partially sitting up he locked his gaze into Tony's and issued one last order:

"Roll over."

His entire body now shaking with need, Tony nodded once more and allowed Gibbs to ease him onto his back. A lingering kiss and Jethro was driving down into Tony, increasing speed and power until he exploded inside the young man, feeling Tony's release cover him as well. Breathing heavily he retreated slowly and collapsed next to Tony, who turned his head just enough to mutter a quiet "Woof..." into Gibbs' ear. Moments later the sound of his lover's laughter pursued him into his dreams.

\-------------------------------

END


End file.
